toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans
Clans are groups of several people who do activities and make sure that the Clan is active, and also make sure that there is as many problems solved so that there is a better outcome and also so that more people are likely to join their clan. Most clans have a specific purpose. Clan Wars: Rival Clans Dealing with problems takes some time to do, however you can manage to solve problems quicker if you don't do it alone, as you can work together with several members to find a solution and use it to eliminate the problem, making the Clan happier and also less with problems. Sometimes though, Other Clans can be a problem and they would often get in your way and try to get members from your clan to join theirs, and they also can send a spy on Toontown to detect any activity of your Clan which is a very big problem, and also you got Wars and Battles in warrior cats, therefore if that happens that would mean you must fight for your Clan. Simply protecting your clan and reinforcing the "No advertising policy" in your clan takes time. Watch your members closely as the fate of your clan rests on them. Trust is one of the big issues with that. Which is why you must have a spy in your own clan to spy on your own members. Simply a check-up to see if they are following the rules. This is a smart tactic used by many clans. Toontown Clan Advertising Locations When it comes down to where to get members and how simply advertise your clan. Where? In toon valley, or now in toon town rewritten known as Thwackville. Thwackville always has drama avoid it, drama isn't good for your clan and won't help. Simply make a bubble chart or known as the dot. Whats that? Basically a bubble chart is when you type on the dot first. The word never goes away until your toon falls asleep. For example .hi would be (Hi) above my name forever until I turn off toontown or text. Use the bubble chart and write what your clan is about and whisper for more information how to join. Then as step one has been completed you should have some sort of members. Usually Thwackville is active during the summer. Making A Clan * Now after you have advertised your clan find a purpose. There are multiple purposes warrior cat clans, cog fighting clans, toontown hacker clans, gag clans, and species clans. Pick one that fits you or make up your own purpose these are just the basic ones. * Now think of what kind of activities your clan does. Multiple activities consist of cog fighting facilities, parties, bean fests, fashion shows, game shows, deliveries, toon task helping, and many other things. You could pick one of these or make up your own. * Think of the joining how will your members join where your headquarters for your clan will be, and what ranks. Usually websites consist of clans that talk for example MMO fourms is a good way to communicate with a clan. Discord is one of the best ways to create a gaming clan for toon town. It is the most widely used and recommended. Roles in discord can be used like ranks for the clan. Each role can do a specific thing if you set it to. * What rules will your team have? Every clan has to have rules even savages. So what rules do I add? The basic ones are no fighting, no foul language, no racism or discrimination, no slur words, and listen to the leader/leaders. You can make up your own rules or copy these ones. * What kind of clan will you run who will lead? Will the leaders consist of multiple people like a council? Or a monarchy run by one person? Or a democracy a elected president of the group? The most used one is a council where moderators rule over a huge clan. Having a monarchy can make the clan fall to pieces. Make sure you trust the people you leave in charge they can make it fall into chaos. You can also make ranks underneath the leaders. Moderators can rule underneath leaders to enforce the rules. You want your members following the rules right? * What will your members be doing with your group? What will your clan have to offer that differs from the rest? Some clans consist of art, music, and other extra things. What do you want your members doing out in the clan? Does inactivity effect membership? This is all up to you. Active Is Alive Now you completed creating your clan! You finally have a clan start advertising more, make it popular, more activities so you have more activity. Keep the clan active to keep it alive. You can also start adding in new things to your clan. That is it for the clan creation process. Category:Stupid Useless and Douch filled Clan